


Timeout

by geronimon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: Blue negociates with the little troublemaker.





	Timeout

The doors slid open the moment she stopped in front of them, revealing a kneeled figure sat in the middle of the hexagonal room.

"Again? Really?" Blue had rushed over to see Pink the instant she knew about the news. She walked over the door frame with crossed arms and a concerned look that the small Diamond didn't meet and then, bowed right in front of her. "What on earth did you do this time?"

Pink avoided her look, but she could see her frowning, her mouth glued with a pouty expression. For a few seconds, she remained silent, in hopes that the angle of vision could hide the anger and frustration in her face, until Blue touched her chin with two of her fingers and forced Pink to make eye contact with her.

She quickly got rid of her grip and in defeat, she finally spoke:

"Yellow has grounded me here."

"Yes. I can see that." Observed Blue with totally impeccable skills, but Pink could see that the other Diamond wasn't here for games, and she demanded: "Answer my question."

"Alright. I broke a glass." Pink confessed.

"And...?"

There was no way Yellow had sent Pink to her chambers only for a damaged window. Yellow was rampaging and sparkling with anger when she called her from her base just a while ago, telling her she had sent Pink back to Homeworld and that she had to have a talk with her immediately, before she completely lost her temper. 

"...I may have got too excited and messed up with an entire fleet of dropships or whatever."

There was no space enough in her form to host the sigh she irremediably let out. "Pink... You had one job-"

"-No? I didn't?" She cut her words and stood up, a pained expression in her eyes. "You never let me do anything you do. I practically had to _beg_ Yellow to bring me with her to her colonial duty post."

"Oh, star, you _know_ you are not ready."

The magenta Diamond gave out an aching gasp and dragged herself to the ledge of the balcony as Blue recited those words all over again for the umpteenth time. She noticed she had been hearing them from her fellow Diamonds more and more frequently, ever since she had started learning further about her position in gem culture. So Pink knew where she really was in the hierarchy, she knew that she was meant to do what Blue, Yellow... and White were doing, but she somehow perceived there was something wrong about her that the others didn't show approval of.

"What does that even mean?" She cried. "The Quartzes are ready the moment they emerge."

"You are not a Quartz, Pink." Blue paced towards the window, but she didn't advance any further - only because she couldn't fit through it. "Cease comparing yourself to one."

Pink rested her arms on the sill.

"Everything is so dull… I could just shatter.” She breathed. “And this room drives me mad.”

Blue chuffed. She couldn't believe she was at it again.

“Oh, please, don't start with that.”

Pink flinched. They had had this conversation countless of times. She thought they had settled it already, but the little gem wouldn't stop grumbling about about the staleness of everything.

“I didn't leave my court alone to hear you complain about nonsense.”

“It is not nonsense-!”

“I won't play with you, if that's what you want me to do.” The azure gem started heading towards the door, as she covered her hair under her hood.

But then Pink dashed in her direction, and urged to reach her. “Blue, please! You have to listen to me!”

The bigger Diamond turned her sight towards the other gem and made the mistake of looking into those round eyes of hers. She had a soft spot for adorable eyelashes and certain someone's romboidal pupils, which she regrettably carved into and saw in them the purest desperation.

“Just. Listen.”

Blue blinked. “What is it.”

“Can you take me out of here?” She started to say, and she turned her eyes towards the view from the window with fear. “Anywhere from here. _Please_. I can't be in this place any more cycles, Blue.”

“How do you expect to learn from your mistakes if you don't atone for them? That's the entire point of sending you here. You must think about what you did.” Blue's face softened. “Oh, come on, dear… Don't cry yourself like this. You know you're not alone.”

Pink's entire frame shook the moment Blue reached her for a hug and started lovingly stroking her hair. These actions, though, were futile at comforting the little gem’s immense amount of distress, which seemed to come out of nowhere these years.

“I don't.” She sank her face in Blue's dark cloth. “Everytime I'm left here by myself, in this bare room, I don't know if I’ll be then to come out.”

The chamber was excruciatingly small, even for a Diamond like Pink, and there was never anything else to do here apart from looking at the towering panorama of White's ship. Blue couldn't fathom what was to be abandoned here for decades, with no stimulation at all.

Pink needed space. Her gem required new sights, new smells, new sounds.. . Her curiosity fueled her desire to explore and it filled her mind with questions that were compelled to be answered. And for years she had been using her imagination to fill the blank voids. The boredom and the lack of input, however, had started taking their toll.

Blue thought for a moment. Yellow was going to be furious.

“Fine. I’ll talk with Yellow about this.” She proclaimed. “And you can come with me.”

Pink's eyes lightened up. Her aura beamed with joy, filling the entire place. It was a sweet one that could take any of her worries away. As wonderful as her. 

“However!” Blue exclaimed, having to fight so she couldn't be overtaken by her wave of excitement. “You will accompany me at all times. I don't want to see you wandering on your own.”

“Fair enough.”

The cyan giant waved at Pink to the door and she followed after her when she paced ahead of her. With resignation, she muttered under her breath. “White is going to bubble me for this.”

“Don't worry about it,” said Pink. “She’ll gladly take me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
